


Космос между нами/The Space between us

by miisungi



Series: Где сходятся дороги/Where the roads come together [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Smoking, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, От врагов к возлюбленным, опознавательные метки, парные метки, романтика, соулмейты, счастливый конец, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miisungi/pseuds/miisungi
Summary: Хёнджин/Чонин ау, в котором у соулмейтов парные татуировки на запястьяхHyunjin/Jeongin au in which soulmates have paired tattoos on their wrists
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Хван Хенджин/Ян Чонин, Хенджин/Чонин
Series: Где сходятся дороги/Where the roads come together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932412
Kudos: 3





	Космос между нами/The Space between us

_— Оу, у лисёнка, оказывается, есть зубки.  
— А у придурка нет ни стыда, ни совести.  
— Смешной. Как солнце.*  
— Разве солнце бывает смешным, идиот? Все твои мозги где-то в лунном кратере?_

***

Хёнджина, если честно, никогда не заботило солнце на собственном запястье. Он спокойно мог каждую ночь зависать в клубах, на утро просыпаясь в постели с какой-то незнакомкой или незнакомцем, которого ночью обязательно вколачивал в кровать, на которой они и засыпали позже. Хёнджину повезло, что от каждой его ночи с кем-то новым у его соулмейта не появляются раны на теле. А в разных фанфиках, которые так любил Джисон, чтоб он был проклят! , были описаны и варианты связи, когда от измены одного на теле второго появлялись шрамы.

Хёнджин, если честно, не верил в это всё. А Джисон верил.

В их мире природа награждала соулмейтов парными татуировками. Не обязательно одинаковыми, к слову. Например у Минхо красовался маленький орех на запястье (как вечное напоминание, что Джисон ассоциируется с белкой и никем другим, да и на то, чтоб узнать настоящего Джисона, у Минхо ушло много времени, раскусить этот «крепкий орешек» было той ещё сложной задачей), у Джисона же — клубок ниток, которыми так любят играть коты (к слову, Минхо, который ассоциировался едва ли не с британским, у которых самооценка выше крыши и вообще «смертный, ты с какого перепуга с королями говорить вздумал?», для Джисона и сам был тем ещё клубком: сложным и запутанным). А вот у Феликса с Чанбином красовались на запястьях одинаковые созвездия — Феликс любил называть Чанбина своим космосом, а Чанбин нашёл на щеках Феликса созвездие из россыпи веснушек, идентичное рисунку на их запястьях.

Хёнджин признавал, что это мило. _Только вот ему такое было не нужно._

Он в жизни не хотел признавать, что у него есть кто-то _«предназначенный судьбой»_. Он в жизни не хотел мириться с тем, что не может творить свою судьбу сам. И ему совершенно не нравилось, что каждому еще с самого рождения уготован кто-то, с кем он обязан ладить-дружить-встречаться и не причинять боль, иначе… иначе конец.

Ещё печальным был тот факт, что связь никак нельзя было разорвать. Да, всякие гадалки-знахарки предлагали разные заговоры и всё в таком роде, но на самом деле ничто из этого не работало. Лишь отдаляло сам момент встречи родственных душ. Учёные же так и не нашли пока способа разорвать связь, а уж тем более безболезненно и без плохих последствий.

Поэтому Хёнджин, пусть и бросал краткие взгляды на солнце на запястье едва не каждый час, мечтал никогда не встречать своего соулмейта. _Никогда не знать его и о нём._

***

Чонин по жизни был мечтателем. Вот как, знаете, все маленькие дети — мечтатели, а Чонин просто с возрастом не утратил эту веру в чудеса. Впрочем, ни наивным, ни глупым он не был. Просто предпочитал считать, что есть ещё в этом мире хоть что-то хорошее.

_Поэтому мечтал встретиться со своим предназначенным._

Луна на запястье была для него самым большим подарком в этом мире. Ведь это значило, что чудеса всё же существуют и верит он не зря. Вот только… он уже заканчивал старшую школу, а суженый-ряженый так и не объявлялся. Но Чонин старался не грустить и верил, что всё впереди.

Верил, что его соулмейт — самый лучший, самый прекрасный человек в мире.

_Знал бы только он, как ошибался…_

***

Университетская жизнь встретила Чонина шумом-гамом, лекцией от отца, что он должен хорошо учиться (впрочем, ничего нового), тёплыми напутствиями от матери и осознанием собственной ничтожности и ненужности в этом мире. До того, как переступить порог высшего учебного заведения, Чонин и не задумывался о том, что ему придется знакомиться с людьми, ведь он абсолютно точно не будет никого знать, что здесь уже не будет однокласнников, к которым он привык как к каждодневной рутине дефис залипанию на луну на запястье.

Чонин настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что вынырнул из них, только когда обнаружил себя сидящим на полу, смотрящим вслед уносящемуся брюнету в берете. _«И что это только что было?»_

К концу недели Чонин выяснит, что этот брюнет — известный на весь университет красавчик и сын богатеньких родителей Хван Хёнджин, который в соулмейтов не верит, даже не смотря на то, что метка у него есть, которую он, к слову, очень и очень хорошо скрывает. Собственно, именно по этой причине ещё никто в университете не знает, кто приходится соулмейтом Хёнджину. И, собственно, именно по этой причине каждый третий, если не второй, мечтает оказаться этим самым соулмейтом и растопить сердце неприступного ледяного красавчика.

Столкнуться же Чонин и Хёнджин лишь спустя месяц, когда в этот раз уже Чонин налетит на Хёнджина, спеша на лекцию по истории Кореи (спрашивается: зачем она ему нужна, если он её в школе учил 6 лет?..).

— Смотри, куда прёшь, — угрюмо бросает «принц», потирая плечо, которое слегка пострадало при столкновении.

— А ты не стой посреди дороги и не зевай. Вот и людям будешь меньше под ноги попадаться, — Чонин не виноват в том, что нагрубил. Правда. И ни стыда, ни совести отнюдь не испытывал. Такие, как Хёнджин, которые считают, что им в этом мире позволено всё, всегда раздражали Яна. И Хван Хёнджин раздражал его больше всех остальных таких вместе взятых.

— Оу, у лисёнка, оказывается, есть зубки, — чего Чонин не ожидал, так это того, что в следующее мгновение окажется прижатым спиной к стене коридора, а Хёнджин будет мягко придерживать его за подбородок, сохраняя зрительный контакт.

— А у придурка нет ни стыда, ни совести, — конечно же Чонин пытается вырваться. Конечно же, его попытки заканчиваются неудачей, потому что куда ему, малому первокурснику, до высокого третьекурсника. Поэтому всё, что остаётся Яну, это сцепить зубы и в упор смотреть на «принца» сощуренными глазами, взгляд которых точно должен был заставить того поёжиться, на деле же лишь рассмешил.

— Смешной. Как солнце, — на эти слова Чонин лишь недоумённо посмотрит на Хёнджина в мыслях миллион раз называя того «тупым идиотом» и, конечно же, «придурком» и «дебилом».

— Разве солнце бывает смешным, идиот? Все твои мозги где-то в лунном кратере? — если бы оба они знали тогда, насколько точно попали с луной и солнцем. А ведь Чонин про луну ляпнул, даже не думая. Просто само пришло. И Хёнджин сравнил Чонина с солнцем точно так же случайно. Но оба попали в цель, не заметив этого всего лишь из-за глупости самой ситуации.

С тех пор началась их «холодная война». Убийственные взгляды в сторону друг друга, подножки, шутки, стёбы. Да, они мелочились, потому что ну не маленькие дети, чтобы стравливать друг против друга весь универ и заниматься буллингом. Тем более Хёнджин, который, между прочим, старше Чонина, а ведет себя так, будто младше мелкого лет на десять точно.

***

На курилке в такое время можно было найти только Хёнджина, Чанбина, Чана и Минхо, которым за то, что они свалили с пары еще до её конца ничего не будет даже от тех преподавателей, которые не терпят такого отношения к ним и их предмету от студентов. Поправочка: других студентов. Тем более, у большинства пары уже закончились (или почти закончились, поэтому этот квартет и сваливал с пар раньше, чтобы покурить в тишине и поговорить о своём), только у группы Чонина пары начинались как раз после большого перерыва, а у этой небольшой компании оставалось ещё две.

— Смотрите, лисёнок идёт, — усмехнулся Хёнджин, выдыхая клубок дыма и указывая друзьям на почему-то угрюмого Чонина, который, к слову, пропустил уже полторы недели и от этого Хёнджину было весьма и весьма тревожно на сердце. — Эй, лисёнок, ты почему не на паре? Прогуливаешь? — крикнул Хван, привлекая внимание младшекурсника, который ему так и не ответил, лишь опустил голову обратно вниз и зашёл в здание университета. — Так, ребят, я пошёл… — задавив сигарету, брошенную на асфальт, носком ботинка, Хенджин буквально побежал ко входу, не осознавая, что сердце пропустило несколько ударов, когда он увидел вечно улыбающегося язвительного лисёнка в таком подавленном состоянии.

— Влюбился что ли?.. — удивлённо усмехнулся Чанбин.

— Хочешь сказать, что не знал об этом? — вопросительно поднял бровь Чан. Минхо лишь издал какой-то непонятный смешок, который скорее всего означал что-то вроде «Да как об этом можно не знать, об этом весь универ говорит, как первый день здесь».

***

— Эй, лисёнок, подожди! Что случилось? — Хёнджин и сам не осознавал, насколько взволнованным тоном спрашивал всё это у Чонина. Хёнджин не осознавал, Чонин не замечал. И предпочитал не замечать, потому что разговаривать не хотелось от слова совсем. И пока Ян игнорировал его и спокойно шёл себе дальше, Хёнджин добежал до младшекурсника и мягко схватил того за запястье, заставляя повернуться к себе: — Эй, лисёнок, что произошло?

— Отвали от меня! — сорвался на крик Чонин, не замечая, что с глаз начинают капать слёзы и, кажется, вновь собиралась посетить истерика. — Просто отстань от меня! Пожалуйста! — быстро освободив руку из захвата «принца», Чонин так же быстро поднялся вверх по лестнице, не давая Хёнджину ни единого шанса догнать его.

***

Чонин знал, что так нельзя. Нельзя вызверяться на человека, который просто спросил, что случилось. Тем более Хёнджин вообще не виноват в том, что творится сейчас у Чонина. Чонин понимал, что надо извиниться, но сидя на подоконнике мужского туалета на четвёртом этаже, на который редко кто захаживал, в основном потому, что здесь всё, что было, — это библиотека и фотостудия, совмещённая со студией звукозаписи, и рыдая навзрыд, он понимал, что не может. И дело не в гордости. Сейчас её уже не было, учитывая, какая неделя выдалась. Он просто не мог.

Он упустил тот момент, когда в туалете оказался кто-то помимо него. Хёнджин же просто подошёл и заключил Чонина в объятия, не давая тому вырваться.

— В детстве, когда мне было плохо, мама часто обнимала меня, и тогда мне сразу становилось лучше. Я, конечно, не мама, но, надеюсь, тебе тоже станет лучше, что бы у тебя ни случилось.

Своими словами Хёнджин вызывает лишь новую порцию слёз у Чонина, зато младший обхватывает Хёнджина руками в ответ, чувствуя себя почему-то тепло, спокойно и под защитой. Будто весь мир свёлся лишь к ним двоим и их объятиям. Хёнджин поглаживает младшекурсника по мягким волосам, пока тот плачет у него на плече, намочив дорогую рубашку, на которую Хёнджину, если честно, плевать.

Чонин успокаивается минут через 20 только, когда проходит целая треть большого перерыва. И не важно, что они с Чанбином, Минхо и Чаном собирались дождаться Феликса, Джисона и Сынмина, и пойти куда-нибудь подальше от универа на это время, тем более, Чанбин, Минхо и Чан точно собирались заставить своих соулмейтов поесть, потому что те вдруг удумали общую голодовку на троих. Голодовку под названием «диета», которая им была совсем не нужна, по объективному и субъективному мнению Хёнджина. Не смотря на запланированную прогулку, Хёнджин совсем не жалел, что остался со _своим_ лисёнком, который сейчас так доверчиво прижимался к нему.

«Стоп, со своим?», — на мгновение застыл Хёнджин, лишь удивленно хлопая глазами. Подождите, но когда он начал называть лисёнка своим, тем более, что знают они друг друга меньше года, что, впрочем, не отменяет их частых столкновений и перебранок?

Хёнджин мысленно перебирает в голове все их недоругательства, пытаясь отыскать тот самый момент, когда сердце начало делать кульбиты, а за словами стал прятаться довольно глубокий смысл.

Когда Хёнджин впервые назвал Чонина «лисёнком»? Так это было буквально спустя один месяц учёбы, когда они даже и знакомы-то не были. Когда Хёнджин ещё не помнил, что именно Чонина он сбил в первый учебный день, несясь по коридору, а вспомнил это, лишь напившись в своей привычной компании друзей в новогоднюю ночь. Когда Чонин пришёл ко своей второй, а не первой, Хёнджин насмешливо спросил, почему первокурсник прогуливают, а Чонин ответил фразу, которая долго крутилась у Хёнджина в голове. «Что, настолько нравлюсь, что ты решил расписание моё выучить?»? Хёнджин скрипел зубами, усмехался, а расписание мелкого не ясно зачем всё же выучил. Может тогда, спустя три месяца с начала учёбы, это были первые тревожные звоночки его влюблённости в солнечного первокурсника?

Как бы там ни было, его лисёнок сейчас перестал быть солнечным первокурсником и Хёнджину еще предстояло выяснить почему.

Чонин двигается к краю подоконника и утягивает на него Хёнджина, чтобы тот сел рядом. А ещё Чонин сам хватается за его руку, а сердце Хёнджина начинает отбивать свой ритм в тысячи раз быстрее.

— Прости, что сорвался на тебя. Я не должен был делать это… — тихо шепчет Чонин, но Хван слышит и крепче сжимает маленькую ручку первокурсника в своей ладони.

— Все в порядке… — Хёнджин замолкает. Он хочет спросить, что случилось, но боится снова заставить плакать своего лисёнка, который только-только успокоился хотя бы немного.

— Не в порядке. Я… правда, прости. Ты ведь не виноват, а я… и…

— Эй, лисёнок, посмотри на меня, — тихо говорит Хёнджин, не заставляя. Прося. — Расскажи мне, что случилось. Выговорись. Станет легче.

Хёнджин слышал, что находят соулмейты друг друга, только взаимно влюбившись или хотя бы испытывая обоюдную симпатию, интерес. Тогда их парные татуировки начинают светиться своим особенным оттенком, сводя две души к одному целому. И сейчас, замечая лёгкое свечение из-под рубашки лисёнка и чувствуя приятное покалывание на своём запястье понимает, что вот оно, то, что называют «счастьем». Знать, что тот, кто тебе нравится, твой соулмейт и что у вас, кажется, всё взаимно.

***

Хёнджин долго думает и наконец решается. Он знает, что отец не собирается насильно женить или выдавать его замуж за кого-то из своих партнеров (конечно, если да, Хёнджин предпочёл бы первое), знает, что тот только порадуется за то, что его сын нашёл своё счастье, но всё равно признаться в этом было отнюдь не легко.

Хёнджин заходит в кабинет отца, предварительно постучавшись и дождавшись разрешения, и тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Хван-старший мягко улыбается, увидев сына, который в последнее время отдалился от него и своей мамы, чаще погружаясь в свои мысли и витая где-то далеко.

Хёнджин садится на диванчик, на такой же напротив присаживается его отец. Хёнджин мнётся, пальцы сминает, ногу с одной на другую перекидывает и, куда деть себя, не знает.

— Пап, я нашёл его, — наконец тихо выдавливает он и замолкает, не зная как продолжить.

— А я уж думал, когда ты наконец признаешься, — смеется Хван-старший, не обращая внимания на удивленный и даже немного растерянный взгляд единственного сына. — И что? Какой он? В кого влюбился мой ребёнок?

— Ну пап!.. — наигранно дуется Хёнджин, думая, какой же всё-таки Чонин, как описать его, если для Хёнджина его лисёнок — самый лучший. — Он хороший. Он такой милый и солнечный, он обязательно вам понравится. Но у него проблемы, из-за которых он уже не похож на моё солнце. И я хочу ему помочь…

Хёнджин рассказывает. Рассказывает долго. Всё, что тогда рассказал ему Чонин, пропуская вместе с Хёнджином какую-то пару. Рассказывает с трудом, вспоминая, как дрожал его лисёнок, рассказывая это всё, и как холодные слёзы стекали по его щекам. Вспоминая, как разрывалось сердце от того, что его лисёнку больно и страшно.

Отец слушает, не перебивая, и за это Хёнджин благодарен. Если его сейчас остановить, он попросту не сможет продолжить. А потом отец обещает помочь и широко расставляет руки, приглашая сына в свои тёплые объятия. Хёнджин думает недолго: перебирается на диван к папе и крепко обнимает того, бормоча тихое «Спасибо», а затем улыбаясь на слова о том, что обязан познакомить свою семью со своим соулмейтом.

***

Чонин не появляется в университете целую неделю. И хотя Хёнджин умудряется надумать кучу всего, он знает, что всё в порядке. Уже в порядке. Теперь да. Наверное, Чонин просто сейчас с родителями, отходит от того, что пережил за последние пару недель.

Когда Чонин наконец-то появляется в университете, у первокурсников начинается сессия, которая у Хёнджина уже, слава всем Богам, закончилась, и выловить лисёнка представляется нереальным. Тот ходит словно зомби каждый день, пытаясь сдать всё, что пропустил. И хотя преподаватели, зная ситуацию, были хоть немного снисходительны, даже так спрашивали с Чонина по полной. И Хёнджин решил отложить разговор до лучших времён. Которые настали, стоило им в последний день сессии первокурсников столкнуться в коридоре. _Как в первый раз._

— Поговорим? — тихо спрашивает Чонин и, дождавшись кивка от Хёнджина, поднимается по лестнице, выискивая тихое место для разговора. На четвёртом этаже Чонин наконец останавливается и, скинув рюкзак на пол, облокачивается спиной о перила. «Хах, да… очень неожиданно», — с сарказмом думает Хёнджин, потому что мысли, что здесь, в принципе, всё и началось, потому что именно здесь он осознал свою влюблённость, а значит именно здесь всё и закончится, упорно одолевали его. Хотя заканчивать даже вот это малое, что есть между ними Хёнджин не хотел.

Да, он помог Чонину. Точнее, не он, а его отец по его просьбе, да, но он не собирался требовать от Чонина что-то взамен.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спрашивает Чонин с упрёком, что у Хёнджина пропадает дар речи.

— Во-первых, не я, во-вторых, я хотел помочь, — отвечает Хван, наконец совладав с собой. К чему катится разговор, ему не нравилось совершенно.

— Я благодарен тебе за помощь. Правда. Очень. Что я могу сделать в благодарность? — Хёнджин был готов к такому вопросу. он уже собирается ответить «Ничего не нужно», но говорит почему-то совсем другое…

— Встречайся со мной, — Хёнджин ляпает это не к месту. Осознаёт он это, конечно же, только когда слова уже вылетели из его рта. Сейчас, как никогда хотелось, чтоб они могли превращаться в птиц, которых можно было бы поймать и спрятать, чтоб никто не услышал. Да только слово не воробей…

— Я не могу, — твёрдо отвечает Ян с какой-то серьёзной решительностью на глазах. А теперь Хёнджину даже стало интересно: с ним хотят встречаться чуть ли не все студенты их университета, а лисёнок вот так просто берёт и отказывается, когда Хёнджин сам же предлагает? «Ну, да, ладно, не совсем предлагает, сути не меняет», — думает Хёнджин смотря на лисёнка.

— Почему?

— Хён, потому! У меня есть соулмейт и, кем бы он ни был, я собираюсь дождаться его! — «Милый наивный невинный ребёнок», — мысленно улыбаясь, думает Хёнджин. И вот за что ему, такому придурку, досталось такое солнце? За какие такие подвиги в прошлой жизни, видимо?

— Ты уже, — тихо говорит Хван, подходя ближе к Чонину, расстёгивая пуговицу на рукаве рубашки.

— Что? — непонимающе переспрашивает Чонин. Хёнджин улыбается: глупый лисёнок. Такой маленький глупый лисёнок.

— Ты уже дождался его, — Хёнджин закатывает рукав своей рубашки, обнажая маленький рисунок Солнца на запястья, от которого исходит нежное голубоватое свечение, а затем кивает на левую руку Чонина, где из-под большого свитера проступает такое же лёгкое свечение. Чонин подносит руку к лицу, удивлённо рассматривая свет, а затем медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром подкатывает свитер, открывая аккуратный светящийся рисунок Луны. Хёнджин мягко касается руки лисёнка, затем сцепляя пальцы их рук в замок, и тепло улыбается. — Видишь, я же сказал, что ты уже дождался его, лисёнок. Маленькое солнышко.

У Чонина в глазах слёзы, которые стекают по щекам. У Хёнджина сердце снова болит от слёз уже точно **его** маленького лисёнка, поэтому Хван, недолго думая, притягивает первокурсника к себе, тепло обнимая младшего. Он поглаживает Чонина мягко, как тогда, и держит бережно, так, словно боится потерять. Ведь и правда боится.

Ох, чёрт, кажется, он становится безнадёжным романтиком. А раньше ведь не верил во всё это соулмейтское и собирался сам выбирать судьбу. А сейчас не понимает, как мог хотеть променять этого солнечного первокурсника на кого-либо другого. От судьбы не убежишь, Хван Хёнджин. Она знает всё и ничего не делает просто так.

Хёнджин приподнимает рукой лицо Чонина и вытирает большим пальцем слёзы с щёк младшего, продолжая всё так же мягко улыбаться. Чонин чувствует тепло и уют, исходящие от парня напротив, в которые хочется укутаться, как в пушистый плед холодными зимними вечерами, и не вылезать. Хочется стоять в объятиях Хёнджина вечно, потому что они кажутся такими родными, словно они знакомы сотню лет, всю сотню из которых были вместе.

— А что дальше? — спрашивает Чонин, дотрагиваясь до руки Хёнджина, которая лежит на щеке младшего.

— А дальше, лисёнок, целый космос, который я подарю тебе, потому что ты — моё Солнце, а я — твоя Луна, — шепчет Хёнджин и мягко накрывает губы младшего своими, действительно даря обещанный космос.

**Author's Note:**

> * Хенджин имел ввиду не "смешной, как солнце", а "смешной. И яркий (типа как солнце)", но Чонин не допер.


End file.
